1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outlet, in particular to an incorrect-circuit deactivation device of a GFCI outlet for detecting whether an electric circuit is correctly connected.
2. Description of Prior Art
GFCI is the abbreviation of a ground-fault circuit interrupter, which is widely used in households for effectively protecting people from suffering a current leakage or electric shock, so that it has been required to use the GFCI outlets in some European and American countries. For example, in North America, it has been required to use at least five GFCI outlets in every household, especially at bathrooms, kitchen or other places where may get wet easily or may be plugged by several electric appliances. In the United States, the National Electrical Code (NEC) requires that every GFCI outlet should be provided with a test button and a reset button on its surface. The test button is used to test whether the GFCI outlet is operating normally or not. The reset button is used to activate the electric power of the GFCI outlet and to detect whether the electric current is flowing normally for safety concern. Furthermore, the GFCI outlet is required to have a deactivation function when there is an incorrect circuit. With this arrangement, when there is an incorrect circuit (such as a reverse connection of circuit), the electric power will be cut off, thereby protecting a user from suffering an electric shock.